At The End of The Line
by partypantscuddy
Summary: A huddy one shot. From Cuddy's POV. Can't say more than that without giving it away.


_This is a one time thing, I HIGHLY doubt I will ever right anything like this again. I cried while I was writing this. Don't hate me and leave a review. It's my first one shot._

* * *

This was not how it should have been. It was never supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be _happy_. As happy as it was possible for two people as dysfunctional as they were to be. This was no where near a simple state of content. The accident had been months ago, yet things had never been the same since. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. There was nothing left. _She_ had nothing left. There were the memories of the short lived happiness he had brought her. The times they'd spent at home lying in bed. Once he was gone though, what would she have left? Sitting beside the hospital bed, Lisa Cuddy had never felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do to save him. She studied the features of the man who had had such an impact on her life. Before she had met him she had no idea who she was. Meeting him those thirty years ago had lead to her discovering herself. Yet here she was, a shell of who she once was.

She was lost without him. He had become such a necessity in her life. She was a victim of his love. He had infected her with his poison, leaving her wanting for more. With him by her side she had almost felt invincible. He gave her the strength she needed.

Cuddy's heart sank as she realized the time. It was just half past seven. She had a little over an hour left with him.

She would never forget him. It was impossible to forget that man. Even when he'd left her without saying goodbye all those years ago, she had thought about him until the moment he reappeared in her life. When he had come to PPTH searching for a position on her staff, she couldn't refuse.

She knew he was brilliant. The moment Gregory House entered her life again, her world stopped spinning. Although he had been in a relationship at the time, she waited, knowing her time would come. Then he suffered the infarction. He would never know how badly it hurt her to watch him suffer. She was partly to blame for the pain he had to endure for the rest of his life. She had watched him fall into a deep depression, build up a drug addiction. She had allowed him to resign from his position, knowing that he would not be hired anywhere else. She had seen him when he had nothing left. And then she had rehired him. He had been an ass. He was no longer the person she thought he was. He had been manipulative, arrogant, insensitive, yet somehow he had fallen in love with her.

She never realized it, although looking back there were moments when she should have. When he had earned her trust by telling no one she had been trying to get pregnant. When she had caught him studying her closely. Maybe if she had they would've had a little more time together. Maybe she should have been more obvious about how she felt about him. Maybe she shouldn't have waited so long to seek him out. To tell him how she felt. She would never forget the crestfallen look on his face the night she had told him she didn't love him. That she was moving on with her life and he had nothing. Then there she was, telling him the complete opposite. Telling him she loved him.

It had been almost ten years since that night, and those ten years since had been the best of her life. Through the tears and the laughter he had always been beside her. There were times when they didn't know if they could make it work, but they always found a way. They always found a way to keep each other happy.

In those ten years he had given her everything she had ever wanted. He had changed for her and she for him. He had become the father her daughter needed, and along the way she had given him a child. They had been gotten married, they had been happy.

The accident had happened on their eighth anniversary. It was raining. They had gone to see a play. Neither of them had seen the truck. She remembered the look in his eyes as he realized what was happening. She remembered waking up in a hospital room, her mind only thinking about him. She had looked around the room and found Wilson, sitting besides her bed. She remembered the grave look on his face as he explained to her what had happened. Time had stopped as he told her that House was in a coma and was likely to never wake up. That had been almost nine months ago, and here she was helpless. She untangled herself from the chair beside the bed. She needed to go home and get the girls. Rachel was now twelve and Shayanne was only seven. She had left them with Wilson who had taken the day off, knowing what was to come.

The house was eerily quiet as she entered it. The only sound was the television in the den. She leaned against the door frame as Wilson looked up from the couch. The girls were on either side of him, and he had his arms wrapped around both. He studied Cuddy's expression for a second before knowing what to do. She watched as he nudged the girls and told them to put their coats on. Cuddy was thankful to have him as a friend. In the last nine months he had helped her and the girls cope. She remembered how years ago it was he who had been going through this.

The drive back to the hospital was numbing. As she pulled into the parking lot, the tears began to cloud her vision. She pulled into her spot and it was several minutes before she could bring herself to get out. She looked out of her window, realizing that Wilson had yet to leave his car. This had to be just as bad for him as it was for her.

Gathering everything she had left in her, she mustered the strength to get out of the car. Carrying Shayanne, and taking Rachel's hand, she entered the hospital with Wilson right behind her.

When they entered the room, panic rose in Cuddy's chest. This was it. This was going to be the last time she would see him alive. She set Shayanne down and sat back in the chair she had occupied only an hour before. She watched as the girls stood beside the bed, their hands over their father's, her heart slowly breaking. She watched as Rachel pressed a kiss to her father's forehead before going to stand by the door. She watched as Shayanne climbed up onto the bed and hugged him, before joining her sister at the door.

Cuddy felt Wilson's hand squeeze her shoulder, knowing it was time. She stood from the chair and moved towards the bed. She ran her hand through House's hair, and along his face. She rubbed his cheek and took in his features, imprinting him in her memory. She pressed her lips to his forehead and felt the warmth of his skin. She gave him one last, gentle kiss, pulling away just as the heart monitor stopped beeping.

"I love you." She whispered.


End file.
